With the advent of communication technology, smart communication devices have been used in various commercial, business, personal, consumer, and other applications. One such smart communication device is a motion sensing garment configured for monitoring motion and biometric data of an individual via inbuilt sensors present within the motion sensing garment. In order to continuously monitor the motion and the biometric data, the motion sensing garment along with the sensors therein need to be supplied with an electrical power. The motion sensing garment typically includes multiple internal batteries configured for charging the motion sensing garment along with the inbuilt sensors and other electronic components within the motion sensing garment.
In the existing scenario, the internal batteries have to be charged initially using an external power supply/charger before being used to charge the motion sensing garment itself. If the internal batteries are not physically connected, then the external power supply is utilized for charging one battery at a time which is both cumbersome and time-consuming. A resonance based wireless charger has been proposed in the art that facilitates wireless charging of multiple batteries simultaneously. However, in order to effectively and efficiently charge the batteries, a perfect alignment and an effective distance is to be maintained between the batteries and the wireless charger. Any deviation in the alignment and the distance may result in failure of charging of the batteries by the wireless charger.